


Lost Girl

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Magical Canvas [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Painting, Portals, Series, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: After capturing a woman who had been trying to kill Oliver for three months. A strange canvas has appeared in his apartment when he isn't home. Who is it going to capture this time around?





	1. Where in the world is Felicity Smoak?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story in the Magical Painting series.

Felicity sighed as she walked into her home. She rolled her neck when she saw a blank canvas sitting there. "Strange for this to be sitting here?" She put her stuff down as she walked towards it. She stopped near it when the phone rang. "I just got home, Oliver. Alright, I will be back shortly." She hung up her phone and placed it down on the table as she walked over to the canvas. She was gone in a blink of an eye and she never felt it either.

A couple of hours later Oliver tried Felicity's phone again. "It keeps going to voice mail."

Diggle looked at him. "I will go check the apartment." He said simply before he left.

Oliver looked at the screen of the person they had captured. He reached up and rubbed his sore shoulder.

Dinah Drake chuckled softly. "Your getting old."

Oliver looked at her annoyed. "Haha." He said simply as the others snickered softly around him. "Keep it up." He said sitting down. "It took us three months to track this woman down after she tried to kill me. And she hasn't said anything since we brought her in."

Curtis sighed softly. "And her prints aren't on record. I could run her D.N.A if we had gotten a sample if she was still out."

Rene looked at them. "I could take her on again."

Oliver looked at him. "She took you out in three minutes. She's almost killed you the last time if not broke your back." He said simply as he looked back at the screen again as he watched the woman stand in the corner not even looking at the camera and kept her head down the whole time. "Odd one. She took us all out easily multi times and then tonight after talking to some strange woman she allowed her self to be captured. I don't know about the rest of you but I want to know why and more so who was she talking too."

Thirty minutes later Diggle called Oliver. "She's gone, Oliver."

Oliver blinked slightly as he noticed the woman on the screen was looking at her hands. "What happened Diggle?"

Diggle sighed softly. "I got here and all that was here was her purse, phone, and a painting of Felicity in today's clothes."

Oliver started to glare darkly. "You don't think our captive did this?"

"I don't know Oliver?" Diggle said standing there looking at the canvas.

Oliver sighed softly. "Don't go near the painting I will call John maybe he knows something. Until then I will send Rene and Curtis to safely scan the canvas." He hung up and looked at Curtis and Rene. "I do mean safely I don't know what happened here but be safe."

Curtis and Rene nodded their heads. "You got it hoss." They went and gathered everything they needed.

Dinah looked at him. "What do you want me to do?" She was hoping it would be back up.

Oliver looked at her. "I want you to go pick William up from his tutoring and take him to Raida and be on guard duty. She might have friends who helped her with this or she might try going after my son. I may be old but I can handle this please." He asked her nicely.

Dinah nodded her head slightly. "Do you want me to tell him about his stepmother?"

Oliver shook his head slightly. "I don't want to worry him right now."

Dinah nodded her head. "Alright then." She turned and left Oliver alone.

Oliver stood with a groan before he walked towards the holding area. "What did you do to my wife."

The woman stood there looking at her hands.

"Don't make me ask you again. What have you and your friends have done with my wife?" Oliver was growling now.

The woman still didn't answer him or turn towards him.

"ANSWER ME!" Oliver shouted as he slammed his fist against the cage door.

"You shouldn't be so angry all the time." Came a soft feminine voice that sounded like it could melt honey.

"I'm not angry?" Oliver said quickly.

The woman laughed softly. "Yeah right." She turned to look at him shoving her hands in her pocket. She looked at him from behind a pair of black glasses and her eyes are the same shade of blue as him but her hair was the dirty blonde with a streak of pink and green in her hair. "You're angry now and you will be far worse as time goes on." She said simply as she looked at him. "Tell me what do you think I have done to you Oliver Queen?"

Oliver blinked slightly. "You know who I am but I don't know who you are."

The woman smirked. "I know who all the heroes and villains are in this time period."

Oliver shook his head slightly. "It seems though it could have been just painted. But a canvas has a current picture of my wife in it."

The woman looked shocked as she stepped towards him and looked away. "Oh, that stupid bitch." She turned and looked at him sharply then. "Not your wife that stupid woman earlier. I knew she was going to cause trouble and I was trying to track her down when you and your friends got in my way. I was trying to hunt her down as that same stupid canvas captured the cousin's son of a friend of yours. The son of Superman he's related to Supergirl that is. It took us months before we finally got him free and thankfully not much damage happened to him. But others its captured it was far, far worse."

Oliver blinked slightly. "How much worse."

"Nothing but dust on the wind was left of them." She said simply. "That canvas is nothing but trouble and even after we get her out and burn it. That dam woman can put it back together again and be off again. To some other point in time, earth, or universe." She sighed softly. "I can help if you let me." She said simply.

Oliver stood there looking into her eyes for a while before he spoke. "Fine." He let the door down. "Follow me." He said before he walked towards the elevator with her. Once they were in the elevator he looked at her. "What's your name?"

She looked at him. "Lavander Moira." She smiled softly to her self.

Oliver blinked slightly. "Really?"

She laughed softly. "Its really Moira Lava but my friends call me Lava."

"Don't you have a last name?" Oliver asked finding it rather odd if her last name was really Lava.

"I do!" Moira said simply as the elevator stopped and she looked at him. "Time travel business its easier to deal with the first and middle names then giving out the last names." She said simply before she whispered softly. "Sorry."

Oliver shook his head as he walked out of the elevator then. "It's okay." He said simply as he leads her towards his apartment.


	2. Lost girl gets trapped.

Moira followed after Oliver and went through the door first when they made it to this apartment. She looked around and saw Diggle standing there watching her as was Rene and Curtis. She didn't say anything as she stepped further into the room and saw the painting and shook her head slightly. "Not this again." She muttered softly.

Rene turned and looked at Oliver. "Hoss?"

Oliver looked at him. "It seems this canvas in the future took some people on earth thirty-two."

Curtis looked at her. "So you're from earth thirty-two then?"

Moira shook her head slightly. "Sadly no I'm from this earth, in fact, this city or well I will be."

Diggle looked at her. "How did you get your friend out?"

Moira didn't look at him. "A metahuman pulled him out for us. It caused the person a lot of pain to do so. And they are still not back to fighting shape to do something like this. So it would pull them in instead of just freeing Felicity sadly." She shook her head slightly.

Oliver was about to ask her something when there was a knock on the door. He headed to answer it.

Diggle walked over to Moria and whispered so the other two guys didn't hear or Oliver from the door. "Your the metahuman aren't you?"

Moria nodded her head slightly before she looked at him. "If I write a letter and seal it into an envelope. With the date, time, and room number on it. Will you make sure it gets to my father?" She turned and looked at him.

Diggle nodded his head slightly. "Sure but you will be fine."

Moria smiled sadly at him. "No, I won't."

Oliver walked back into the room with John and showed him the painting. "Can you help John?"

John looked at the painting carefully from behind the table. "Sorry mate but I don't know anything about this."

Oliver looked at Moria. "Do you know anything that can help you faced it before."

Moria sighed softly. "We know that even in my time John still has no idea how to get anyone out of it. Besides letting things happen and for mortal people that isn't something we can let happen. Or it will collect more soul's though after we do get Felicity out. If we use the same person to draw her out as we used in my time period they could be drawn in her place." She said simply. "If that happens we will need to make sure the painting is somewhere safe and no mortal can get to it until it can be burned again." She said simply. "Though of that woman gets to the ashes she will be able to reform it and be off somewhere again doing this again." She sighed softly. "I will need my things from when I let you capture me and a piece of paper and pen."

Oliver looked at Curtis and Rene. "Put everything back and bring the case with her stuff in it."

Moria looked at Diggle then. "Can you get the highest level containment you can with air holes. Just in case the person can breath when they get free?"

Diggle pulled out his cell phone. "I will make sure its done safely so no one else is drawn in." He stepped away to make a phone call to his wife.

Moria grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started to write.

Oliver looked at John. "There is something about her that I should know but can't really place you know?"

John looked at him. "I would drag her to bed my self-mate."

Moria didn't look up when she muttered. "Fat chance old man." She said as she kept on writing.

John stood there with his mouth open.

Oliver stood there chuckling quietly.

It was twenty minutes later before Curtis and Rene brought the case along with A.R.G.U.S members followed along behind them.

Lyla stood beside her husband and looked at Moria. "You have my word no one will get to this canvas."

Moria looked at her. "I know." She looked at the case and smiled softly. "We are at it again old friend." She said softly as she dragged the case into the back.

Lyla followed after her. "I don't trust you."

Moria didn't look up at her as she opened the case and stuck her letter into the envelope and wrote a date, time, and room number on it and sealed it up. "I know you and your son the little Diggle Jr." She said simply as she took her jacket off and tied her long dirty blond hair with the green and pink streak in it behind her neck before she started to change into her suit. "Your son will one day think he can take me on in a fair fight."

Lyla looked at her as she noticed the rose red color she was putting on. "Why would my son fight you?"

Moria put what looked like a smartwatch on her wrist and smirked softly. "I'm sure you can figure it out, Mrs. Diggle." She grabbed the envelope and walked out of the room as she knew Lyla was following after her.

Oliver looked at her. "Did you call your friend?"

Moria turned her head and handed Diggle the envelope. "Please make sure my father gets it on that date, time, and that's the room number him and my mother will be."

Diggle nodded his head slightly. "I will."

Moria turned back and looked at Oliver. "No, because I am the metahuman. She pulled her hood up as her glasses changed into a masked eyeglass form of Oliver's mask but in the same dark pink as the rest of her outfit. "Let's get to this shall we." She said mostly to her self as she walked towards the canvas. She placed a hand on the canvas as her hand started to glow. "You want a soul take mine instead of hers."

Everyone could hear ungodly screaming fill the room.

Oliver went to step towards her. "You're hurting my wife." He sounded very angry as he growled at her.

Moria didn't say anything to him as she kept on glaring at the canvas. "My soul for her's that's my deal. You want a broken soul then take mine." Her hand started to slide into the canvas. "GIVE HER BACK!" She growled and at that moment she closed her eyes and whispered softly to her self. "I will save you, mommy." And with that, she vanished from sight.

Felicity stood there and blinked slightly as she looked around the room. "What happen?"

Oliver pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly to his chest.

Everyone turned and looked at the painting on the canvas it showed Moria dressed in her hero outfit with a bow drawn aimed at words on the canvas.

Lyla stood there reading it aloud for all. "I die for love, I fight for love, I have lived for love, I became lost because of love, I am the true Artemis the hunter, and I am the true lost girl who is lost without her daddy's love."

Everyone looked confused before Felicity spoke softly. "That sounds so sad."

Oliver nodded his head slightly as he stood there holding her to him as A.R.G.U.S safely took the canvas away.

Felicity looked up at him. "Do you think we will ever get to see her again?"

Oliver looked down at her sadly. "Sadly no I don't."

Diggle walked out with the A.R.G.U.S agents, Curtis, Rene, and his wife leaving Oliver with his wife and John.

John looked at them. "I will check the house of mysteries for anything. But if the girl was right I won't find anything about that canvas in the house or anywhere really."

Oliver nodded his head slightly. "Thanks." He called Dinah and let her know what happened.

"Hopefully someone can find a way one day to help her?" Dinah said softly.

"Who knows." Oliver hung up the phone and took his wife to bed then.


	3. What's going on with the canvas?

Two weeks later Oliver heard someone throwing up in the bathroom. He got up and gently opened the door. "Are you alright Felicity?" He asked softly seeing it was his wife and not his son.

Felicity looked up at him. "I can't keep anything down."

Oliver kissed her on her forehead before he smiled softly at her. "Let's go see the doctor okay?"

Felicity nodded her head slightly as she let him gather her up and take her to see the doctor.

An hour and a half later Oliver sat with Felicity in the doctor's office looking across at the doctor. "What's wrong with my wife?"

The doctor looked at him. "Nothing she's pregnant, not sickly Mr. Queen. Congrats though, by the way, I say she is about two to three weeks in."

Oliver looked at Felicity stunned. "I wonder who William is going to take being a big brother?"

The doctor chuckled. "Most likely pretty well as most older children take it rather well."

Felicity smiled softly. "My mother is going to be over the moon as is my father."

Oliver chuckled softly as he taken the doctor and guided her out so she could get more information. "At least this time around I will be there for our child's birth."

Felicity patted him on his chest. "Everyone of our friends would make sure you are there on time. More so our one friend." She winked at him as she was meaning The Flash aka Barry Allen himself.

Oliver chuckled softly. "Its good to have great friends."

Nine months later Felicity still wasn't in labor after feeling labor pains since three in the morning. Felicity was keeping up her breathing for now as she laid there in bed. "Our child is as hard-headed as you are Oliver."

Oliver chuckled softly as he kissed her on her forehead. "And you two Felicity. I don't know who is worse between the two of us."

Felicity cringed slightly when she smiled at him. "We are going to have our hands full if this child is a boy or a girl."

Oliver smirked softly. "True. If our child is a son he will follow you around all the time."

Felicity smiled softly. "And if it's a little girl she will be a daddy's girl. Who her daddy will make into a spoiled little princess."

Oliver shrugged his shoulders then. "I could do that to you."

It wasn't long after that when Felicity started to push with Oliver by her side. The doctor smiled as he held up the baby. "Congrats its a girl."

The baby laid on her mommy's chest and looked up at her as she cried. Felicity reached over and gently ran her fingers across her daughter's brow. "It's okay little princess."

The nurse carefully picked her up. "We will take her and get her cleaned up for you two." She walked out.

They cleaned up Felicity and wheeled her to her room.

Oliver went to the waiting room and grinned brightly at everyone. "Its a girl with all ten fingers and toes."

William hugged his dad tightly. "Can I see her dad?"

"Soon buddy they have to clean her up and the tests." Oliver looked at Diggle. "What is it?"

Diggle smiled softly. "Not yet it's not time yet."

Just then everything started to shake as everyone in the waiting room watched as the light like when the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator exploded ripped through the hospital then. Oliver looked at his son and made sure he was alright before he looked at Lyra. "Have one of your agents stay with him please before everyone goes and help's." He ran to the other side of the building to check on his wife.

Five hours later everything had settled down and the nurse wheeled baby Queen finally back to her mother and father. "The doctor will be right in to talk to you two." She quietly left the room.

Oliver picked up their daughter and kissed her nose and smiled softly as he placed her into Felicity's arms. "At least that wasn't Barry or Harrison's doing."

Felicity nodded her head slightly. "True." She looked up at the doctor walked in.

"From what we learned from the last one as I'm sure your aware of some people became metahuman's." The doctor said looking at them.

Oliver looked at him. "You said I, my son, family, and friends were safe."

"Not all your family was safe from the blast Mr. Queen." The doctor pointed at the baby. "Your daughter is a metahuman."

Oliver nodded his head slightly. "Alright." He said simply as he sat down beside his wife and daughter.

The doctor blinked slightly before he shrugged his shoulders before he turned and walked out.

Oliver looked at Felicity. "We do need to name her."

Felicity opened her mouth to speak when she looked up. "Diggle?"

Diggle walked in and smiled. "It's time." He pulled a letter out and handed it to Oliver then. "Moria asked me before she freed Felicity from the canvas she wrote this letter for her father she asked me to give it to you so you may give it to him."

Oliver looked down and saw the room number. "This is our room number." He looked at the letter and then at his daughter and smirked. "You young lady I'm not the angry or cranky daughter yet." He opened the letter and smiled softly.

Felicity looked at him. "What is it?"

"Dear dad. Today is the day of my birth and I am going to change my fate some. I know it's against the rules. But don't blame me if I follow you into the hero business. Or whatever I end up doing. The you I know was always angry that I became a metahuman, I followed you in the hero business, and didn't become a doctor as you wanted. We fought all the time to the point before the canvas showed up in my time. We weren't on speaking terms at all. Mother tried but failed as did big brother too. If I was a boy I would be a lost boy instead I am a girl so that makes me a very lost girl instead. But know among all of this I will always love you and if I ever get out of this canvas I will always be your little girl. Love Moria Lava Queen aka Artemis the princess of Oliver Queen." Oliver looked at his little girl. "Moria you can be whatever you want as well as a crime fighter like your old man."

Little Moria looked up at her daddy and fidgeted as she listened to her daddy speak.

Felicity smiled softly. "I think she loves her name."

Oliver smiled. "Good."

Diggle chuckled softly. "Or she just loves hearing her father speak."

Oliver looked up annoyed at his friend. "Haha."

William walked in and walked up beside his head. "Is that her dad?"

Oliver nodded his head slightly. "Yeah son. William, I like you to meet your baby sister Moria Lava Queen."

William walked over and took his sister's little hand in his. "Hi, Moria I'm William and I'm your big brother too." He bent down and kissed his sister on her forehead. "Dad and mom are our hero's now."

Felicity reached out and patted William on his head. "I think she loves hearing her big brother speak too."

Thirty-three years later and one month later Oliver stood beside his wife. "Maybe I should have told her what is going to happen?"

Felicity shook her head slightly. "We both agreed on her first birthday when your sister got her that little bow and arrow set we will train her up. Make her into the best version of either one of us we can."

Oliver sighed softly as he rubbed his lower back. "I know, I know its just she is our little girl my little princess."

Felicity smirked softly before she shook her head slightly. "You have spoiled her a great deal growing up you know that."

Oliver chuckled softly. "I know." He took her arm as they slowly headed towards the car.

Lyra walked up then. "Did she go?"

Oliver nodded his head slightly. "Yes."

Lyra sighed. "Good." She held up her hand slightly. "Not like that you both need to come with me." She said leading them towards the car. "I can finally take you to see the canvas."

Oliver took Felicity's hand as they headed to the car.


	4. Lost girl found.

Everyone sat in quiet in the back of the car as they drove. After they drove what felt like a week though it was only three hours until they arrived at an A.R.G.U.S black site. They got out of the car as Lyra lead the way in. Once they were inside an agent walked up to Lyra. "We carefully pulled the canvas out but there is something really wrong with it? We don't know what's going on with it either. There are a lot of voices coming from it right now a male voice and a female voice."

Lyra nodded her head slightly. "It's in a safe spot should anything come out correct?"

The agents nodded his head. "Yes madam it is."

Lyra smiled softly. "Good." She looked at Oliver and Felicity and guided them into the viewing room. "As of last night, it's been reported that there has been a lot of unholy screams and sounds coming. After we found out what crate it was all coming from we had it brought to a safe zone."

Oliver stood there seeing the canvas had a giant bulge in the center where the image of his daughter used to be. "What the hell?"

Felicity looked at Lyra. "Was there scans done?"

Lyra shook her head. "None of our techs want to go anywhere near it"

Oliver reached over and pressed a button so they could hear the sounds going on in that room.

A woman's voice. "Let me out before I rip you apart."

Male voice. "Fat chance bitch."

The woman growled. "I will show you who's a fat bitch you, stupid voice."

The canvas started to rock violently.

The male voice chuckled darkly. "I told you that you're not getting out of here. You're stuck in here with me."

The woman let out a snort. "I will get out of here. You're the idiot who tried to take something that was locked up in what should be A.R.G.U.S."

The male sighed softly. "I went back in time to steal you, women."

The canvas was shaking more violently then it was before a loud rip could be heard.

The woman shoved the guy off of her. "Jack ass." She muttered softly as she stood up and dusted her self off still not looking around her. "I told you I would get us out. You refused to help."

The guy stood up and dusted himself off as well. "Don't be a bitch we are out now." He turned and looked at the exploded canvas behind them. "We should burn it." He pulled out a lighter out of his pocket.

The woman bonked him on his head slightly. "Are you an idiot Johnny? We currently have no way out if you do set it on fire. And I have no idea where the bloody fucking hell we currently are."

Johnny gave her a slow grin as he looked at her. "Love you to my little Lava Pit."

Oliver turned and looked at Felicity before he turned back and swallowed before he pressed the talk button. "Moria?"

The woman looked around before she looked up before she pushed the hood off her head and smiled. "Hi, dad do you think Aunt Lyra can let us out so we can torch this puppy?"

Lyra was already giving an order before she pressed the talk button. "It's being done we will have to run medical tests to make sure you're both alright. And don't worry if you burn the whole room just try and make sure that canvas doesn't bother anyone else again."

Moria and Johnny both gave her a thumb's up as the door open and they stepped out.

Johnny used his lighter to put a fireball in his hand and fired it at what was left of the canvas. He stood there watching it burn before he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

Moria walked beside Johnny as they headed to the medical wing to be checked over.

Oliver and Felicity followed behind as Oliver was on the phone. "John your son is safe. Really I guess he is a chip off the old block then." He shook his head slightly as he pocketed his phone.

Felicity looked up at him. "What?"

Oliver leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Johnny is in love with our daughter."

Felicity didn't say anything until they stood outside the medical room. "No like you couldn't tell they are both British after all." She shook her head slightly.

A couple hours later and a cup of coffee Oliver and Felicity were allowed in and Moria rushed over and hugged her father and mother. "I missed the both of you."

Oliver chuckled softly as he looked at his daughter. He noticed that Johnny's eyes were on his daughter. He bent his head slightly and whispered into his daughter's ear. "You might want to put that boy out of his misery he did risk his life to bring you back." He kissed her forehead and took his wife's hand. "Tomorrow night a huge family meal."

Moria smiled softly at her dad looking at the stunned look at her mother before she kissed her mother's cheek. "I would love that dad." She walked her parents out of the room.

Johnny sat there alone and sighed sadly. "That woman." He shook his head slightly as he stood up and popped his neck.

Lyra popped in and looked at her medical team. "Pack up we are heading to Gotham something happened." She looked over at Johnny. "If you want the girl so much you might have to be part bloodhound and make a move." She said before she stepped out as the rest of the medical team.

Johnny groaned softly. "Its what my bloody mother tells me." He shook his head and headed towards the door.

Moria opened the door quickly hitting Johnny in the face. "OH!" She said rushing over to him as he had fallen backward and she knelt down beside him. "I'm sorry Johnny."

Johnny held his nose as he looked up at her. "Really Lava you just love to hit me a little too much." He moved his hand and sighed softly seeing no blood. He went to sit up more when he felt someone kiss his cheek. He turned his head sharply to look at her. "Moria?"

Moria smiled before she stood up. "Get up you big baby."

Johnny quietly grumbled as he stood up. "I'm not a big baby."

Moria looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You are." She walked out of the room knowing Johnny will follow her. "Come on little puppy its time to go home."

Johnny growled as he followed after her until they got to the car.

Moria got into the car and rubbed her neck slightly. "Thanks, guys for the lift into town." She looked out at Johnny. "Johnny get your butt into this car before I shoot you."

Johnny glared at her before he got into the car then. Once he was in the car headed towards town.

Meanwhile back in the building, a man carried what was left of the canvas in a dustpan. He dumped it into the trash can and walked away.

A nearby door opened and a woman walked out and looked at the dustpan. She held her hand out and muttered something under her breath as the canvas remade its self. "You're very bad at doing your job." She said looking at the canvas.

A mouth appeared on the canvas and spoke in a male voice that had inhaled a lot of smoke. "It's not my fault Morg. It's all these people who you keep putting me around. Some I can kill off like the son of Jim Gordon last week and a lot of the town's people in Gotham. Even almost got Bat's for brains but he outsmarted me and I couldn't get him or any of his followers either." He grumbled slightly. "Where are we going next?"

The woman picked up the canvas and smirked. "You will see." She placed it inside the door and seemly looked up at nothing. But you as the reader feel her eyes on you as she speaks to you. "Maybe I should come for your soul hmm? Would you like to die inside the canvas where your body will turn to dust but your soul will live on forever inside it?" A rather wicked grin appeared on her face as she stood upright and turned around and went back in the door she came out earlier closing it.

A group of people walks down the hall and one of them opens the door the woman came out of and looked inside and found nothing but cleaning supply's inside.

Elsewhere outside of Moria's apartment, she dragged Johnny out of the car and inside. "Stop being a big baby."

Johnny grumbled as he followed along behind her. "That guy called me a Scottish short haired cat."

Moria turned and looked at him. "I see puppy more than feline." She turned back and unlocked her door and walked inside. "Do you want something to drink or to eat?" She asked closing the door behind him.

"No I want to know why you keep dragging me around Moria and I want to know now." He said looking down at her.

Moria shook her head slightly. "I'm going to change." She said stepping away from him going into her bedroom.

Johnny groaned softly though it turned louder when he heard the water turned on. He answered the phone. "Hi, mom?" He sighed softly. "Yes I know I should have asked about that before I took it but... okay I will be there tomorrow mom." He hung up and turned off his phone before he placed it down on the counter. He stood and walked towards the bathroom. He squared his shoulders as he turned the knob and walked inside.

Moria was naked taking a nice long hot shower as she tried to get her mind right before she went and spoke to Johnny again. She jumped back trying to cover her self with her hands as she blinked back the water to look into the annoyed eyes of Johnny's. "JOHNNY! GET OUT!"

Johnny leaned forward and reached out and grabbed a hold of Moria's hair and tilted her head before he bent his head and kissed her deeply and hard on her lips.

Moria forgot about covering her self as she reached up and started to hit Johnny's shoulders to try and get him to let her go.

Johnny pulled back a bit later to look down at her. "Stop teasing me Moria and tell me what you want."

Moria stood there trying to catch her breath before she shoved him backward and closed the shower current then. "Idiot." She said sternly as she went back to her showering.

Johnny growled at her and closed the bathroom door and stood there glaring at the shower current. "Enough with the name calls and tell me what you want."

Moria didn't say anything as she washed her hair and self. She reached out and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her self. Before she reached out and grabbed the other one and wrapped her hair in it. She stepped out and walked to the sink and pulled out her toothbrush and toothpaste. She brushed her teeth and spit before she rinsed and finally used the mouthwash. She finally turned and looked at him. "Do you mind moving I would like to leave my bathroom?"

"No!" Johnny said sternly. "Tell me Moria or we are going to stand here for a very long time until you do tell me."

Moria punched him in the side hard getting a grunt from him. She pulled him away from the door and walked out and headed to her bedroom. She didn't close the door as she tossed both towels to the side as she went to look in her dresser.

Johnny rubbed his side as he stood up and went and stood in the doorway of her bedroom. "Moria please or I will leave."

Moria turned around and walked towards him. "Truth is I'm scared."

Johnny blinked. "Of what me?"

Moria nodded her head slightly. "And my feelings towards you."

Johnny shook his head slightly. "And all I want to do is drag you towards that bed of yours."

Moria blushed before she muttered softly. "Pervert."

Johnny gave her a rather wicked grinned and pulled her towards him and placed a hand on the middle of her back and ran his free hand through her hair. "Step one kiss me you, silly woman."

Moria stood on her tippy toes as she felt his hand that was in the middle of her back slide down to grope her ass cheek. She leaned further in and kissed him deeply on his lips.

Johnny's other hand went to cup her other ass cheek and lifted her off the ground as they kiss.

Moria wrapped her legs around his waist.

Johnny pulled back and smirked softly up at her. "Keep that up and you should be the only naked person in this bedroom."

Moria smirked softly as she leaned down and whispered into his ear. "You know my bed is behind me."

Johnny swatted her behind then and was rewarded with her wiggling her hips into his as he bit back another moan. "Moria?"

"Johnny my clueless magician." She said right before she bent her head and kissed him on his lips and whispered softly. "You plus me equal's right now a little fun on my bed."

Johnny walked her backward's towards her bed before he placed her on it and stripped down to nothing and joined her.

Neither one of them left the bed until late noon the next morning. Moria looked at him over a cup of coffee. "Where we go from now I don't know."

Johnny smirked softly as he drank his tea. "How about next week we have a date."

Moria smiled softly. "I like that." They finished their drinks. Before she walked him to the door. She stole a kiss before she watched him walk out of the house. "Hey, Johnny."

Johnny turned and looked back at her. "Yeah Moria?"

"If you cheat on me or sleep with any other else I will shoot you with a whole lot of arrow's." She said with a grin.

Johnny shook his head slightly. "I got it." He said walking away from her place.

Moria stepped back inside and closed the door before she sighed and went and laid back down on the messy bed with a smile on her face. "Lovely." She said softly as she fell back asleep for the time being.

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the magical canvas series stay tuned to where we go next. (It might not be in the arrowverse or dc comic/tv show world)

**Author's Note:**

> It should be clear to those reading the series who Moria's father and mother is.
> 
> If you don't like the pairing of Oliver and Felicity together I don't care I do.


End file.
